


Best Seat in the House

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Authority Figures, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Mitaka knows what he wants, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: All Mitaka wanted was to join the front lines. What he wound up getting was a front row seat to his fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the tfakink. In short form: Mitaka in Hux’s lap, head tilted back while Hux lavishes attention on his neck and chest and lets Mitaka grind on him. In long form: [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10487045#cmt10487045). 
> 
> I wanted to write smut. Then something resembling a plot happened. Go figure.

Every ship under First Order command was ruled by an iron fist, regardless who wielded it. Rank and gender was never an issue so long as protocol was followed in accordance to the ship’s mission. The type of iron and the mission of each ship was not all the same, as was the case of every commander. 

The first ship Mitaka was assigned to was under the watch of an Admiral. He was lenient, perhaps because the ship was smaller. Perhaps because he was the sole commander. The mission of the ship and crew leaned towards political and ambassador duties. The Admiral was responsible for the ship and its mission but he too joined the various First Order delegates when they were going to planets and regions. He was firm but affable, and persuasive, a good counterpoint to convince parties and monarchs to come to the aid of the Order.

His promotion to Lieutenant included his transfer to the Finalizer. He missed the friends he made with the crew but looked forward to his new duties. He hadn’t been overly attached to the Admiral. Secretly he wished he could be as likeable but he wanted to be closer to the frontlines and to do that he was better off on one of the starships.

Upon arriving on the Finalizer he was supposed to be met by General Hux. Unfortunately he had been alerted to damages in one of the training rooms and needed to assess the extent and expenditures. The officer who told Mitaka all this led him from the hangar to the bridge but she too had to leave when her comm sounded. She left him with directions before going back the way they came from to tend to other duties. 

Life was certainly busier on the Finalizer than it had been on his previous ship. It was a little off putting but he was excited to take the new step in his career to worry about getting lost.

But before he could get to the bridge he ran into the man responsible for the damages. Not that he knew that at the time. Later he was told never to cross a pissed off Lord Ren. Which was impossible to do seeing as the man always wore a helmet.

_Assume the worst_ were the best words of advice he received on the matter of the knight.

He remembered that for the next time onward. His first time had him unprepared, physically and mentally flung about until he was pinned against the wall of the corridor, dangling a foot above the ground by an invisible grip around his throat. 

Running into Lord Ren inadvertently turned out to be his introduction to General Hux.

Bruised throat and back, plus a moderate strike to the back of his head, meant that he didn’t have a good recollection of what the General or Lord Ren had been saying to each other. The look Hux was giving the knight was one of equal parts disdain and disgust. He might’ve groaned around Lord Ren’s tightening hold which warranted himself a quick look and Kylo a reprimand.

Dropped to his feet he fought to keep his legs from buckling entirely. Swallowed air greedily to keep from wheezing.

Lord Ren stalked off, leaving him alone with General Hux. Collecting himself as little he could his hazy vision did frankly wondrous things to make his superior glow, face pale but bright and hair a prim halo.

Once General Hux’s hand was on his shoulder, arm pressed to his back to steady him as they made their way to the medbay, Lieutenant Mitaka knew he was screwed. 

*

It was bad enough that Hux came to his rescue.

They both worked on the bridge. The few times he wasn’t was normally on request by Hux himself. When Hux needed to tend to things elsewhere on the ship he often requested his assistance. Then there were the times that Hux trusted him the opposite way, giving him important duties that he didn’t bestow on the other Lieutenants. The officers on the bridge were to look to Hux to know their duties and role but even in their normal day-to-day responsibilities Mitaka couldn’t not watch him. 

It took all his abilities not to squirm when General Hux would catch him looking.

General Hux didn’t buckle or bow to Lord Ren. There was no doubt that Ren had more hand-waving mystical power, not to mention brute strength, but the knight sure believed he had more superiority than General Hux. As co-commandments they grudgingly respected each other but for all of Kylo’s attempts at intimidation Hux never batted an eye. Every time they went head to head Hux’s expression was stuck somewhere between exasperation and vitriol but without any shade of fear.

Mitaka was determined to show no fear in the face of adversity. Lord Ren notwithstanding.

He also had all the right qualities to make him a General at his young age. True and predictable but one couldn’t rise through the ranks as fast as he did without the right tools. Some claimed that it was all in the name, the father whose reputation detracted and applauded the younger equally. But Hux had the means to gain his title. Focused? Yes. Intelligent? Yes. Charming? Not precisely. He wasn’t spiteful but his niceties were bestowed sparingly. His priority wasn’t to befriend but to get results. He expected everyone to work diligently and respected those who did. As it was his dedication was admirable and that prompted everyone else to return the trait in kind. 

He wished he could be on the receiving end of that focussed and cunning mind, pale eyes gleaming in pride. 

Stealing his breath away every time.

Those eyes. Far more to his usual preferences than anything else he previously held true. Never before had he cast an interested gaze towards redheads. Build wasn’t a consideration either but it was a comfort to have someone taller than him, capable of effortlessly putting his arm around his shoulders. Hux wasn’t as broad as Lord Ren but he had seen him use his slim figure to advantage before, not just during his training cycles in the off-hours in the training rooms.

He could only hope for another day when Hux would use his body against him.

The fact that he spent most of his time around the good-looking fearless General Hux was a positive. It was certainly better than being around Lord Ren. 

It’s not like there was anything bad about it.

Aside from having too much material for his fantasies.

As it was he schooled himself to behave and be the best lieutenant he could possibly be.

*

It was the mind-numbing routine work on the bridge that he hated and loved at the same time. The fact that he could do the work in his sleep meant that his brain had switched over to fantasies that he shouldn’t have been having on the clock. 

Somehow aware that he was slipping further into his daydream Mitaka physically jerked himself out of it, easing himself forward, paying more attention to his monitor. 

The bridge was quiet enough that he hesitated only a half second before getting up. His excuse was to get a drink of water from the nearby breakroom, a kitchenette and tiny table with matching two chairs, but he side-eyed Hux’s office when he passed. 

Looked away sharply when he heard the lower tones of Lord Ren within.

On his way back Mitaka was convinced there was no accident for the shoulder that slammed into him when Lord Ren stormed out.

“Lieutenant.” Mitaka schooled himself at the firm tone, looking inside. Hux was on his feet in front of his desk, eyeing him back, hand twitching thoughtfully near his mouth, fingers drumming against his palm. “Alert Captain Phasma, Lord Ren requires a squadron immediately.”

The order was direct, from Lord Ren to Hux then to himself, but the fingers and the creases deepening between Hux’s eyebrows showed that he wasn’t pleased to give the order.

“Yes Sir.” Normally he would’ve saluted him back but with speed an issue he nodded sharply before dashing off.

His duties for the rest of the cycle meant that he didn’t see Lord Ren’s departure or his arrival back. He wouldn’t have seen Hux either had he not returned to the bridge, following up on the reports he submitted. He could’ve followed up at the start of the next shift like he often did but…

He hoped to catch a glimpse of him and there he was, scowling to the open air, his datapad ignored on the desktop.

Asking if Lord Ren had succeeded in whatever task he had set out to do was already answered for him. Or so he reasoned. But standing off-centre from the door meant that he was still in view of Hux. 

Arched eyebrow was invitation to enter. Inwardly hesitating Mitaka stepped inside. “I sent you the reports you requested.”

“Good.” Mitaka shallowly bobbed his head, a curt movement all the same, standing his ground, pleased to see the intensity ease from Hux’s face. “Thank you Lieutenant Mitaka.”

Mitaka smiled faintly when Hux tapped up his messages from his datapad. 

He bit the inside of his lip when Hux glanced back to him. 

“Do I need to dismiss you?”

“No Sir.” It was then that he realised that by returning to his work Hux expected him to leave. Instead here he was gawping at his superior. “I mean, yes Sir. I will leave you to your work Sir. On my way Sir.”

Except before he made it to the door an amused voice halted him.

“Are you checking up on me?”

Never had he ignored a commanding officer when they addressed him.

Yet, without a second glance behind him, Mitaka fled to his quarters. 

And if that amused voice coached him through his dream just how to hold himself open for him, that was his own problem.

*

The following morning could’ve been awkward but thankfully it wasn’t. General Hux didn’t make any implication, overtly or indirectly, to their stilted conversation in his office. It was business as usual. 

Had it not been for Hux’s arm brushing against his when he leaned in to look at his monitor as they plotted course towards to the ship’s rendezvous point. 

He refocused on the route highlighted on the screen, even though he liked to imagine the heat blooming along his upper arm where they brushed ever so slightly. Except he couldn’t stand still forever and hazarded a tentative glance.

Hux was not looking back at him. Which was normal in this instance. They had a schedule, places to go. 

What wasn’t normal was that it happened at all. Hux wasn’t for miscalculations, in any aspect of the starship or himself. He couldn’t control the actions of others, to some degree of the individuality that the Academy and conditioning couldn’t entirely wipe out, but Hux himself never did anything out of step, let alone bumping against someone else. 

A couple of days later, starting his shift, Mitaka’s eyes widened upon entry to the bridge.

Hux was issuing the directives of the day, par for the course, but there was one minor discrepancy. If anyone else noticed they weren’t behaving any differently to acknowledge it. They were all ears, chirruping when required and clarifying directions to show just how ready they were to perform. 

Mitaka remained silent, eyes riveted to the strand of red hair that curved in one gentle swoop over his forehead. Considering how the rest of Hux’s hair was gelled back impeccably, structured like always, the one rebelling hair was an oddity and temptation in one.

The question was whether he wanted to tuck it into place or sink his fingers in to muss up the full head of hair.

Curling his fingers tightly at his side Mitaka made his way to his station. 

That it was Lord Ren who watched him walk across the Bridge was equally odd.

That the next day Lord Ren sat in on the staff meeting that he always said was below him got a mixture of fearful and confused looks from most everyone present. 

Quite odd Mitaka decided as he eased to the side to let Lord Ren take the empty seat beside him.

*

He did his best to behave like he normally did. Not that being himself had ever been a struggle but normal circumstances provided comfort and predictability. He acted on a routine that had always been his routine. Working on the bridge or doing his duties as requested around the ship was his day to day life. 

He hadn’t accounted for how often he normally ran into Lord Ren. Not in the sense of physically running into him but merely entering the same room as him, or passing him in a corridor. 

Now it seemed he saw Lord Ren more frequently than he usually did.

He hadn’t thought anything of it when Lord Ren interrupted discussion on the bridge between himself, Unamo and Hux to speak to the General alone.

It wasn’t until later, Ren entering Hux’s office while they were discussing testing TIE Fighters to see if one malfunction was an issue with the whole fleet, that he thought otherwise.

“Your presence is no longer needed Lieutenant.” 

Mitaka pressed his lips together tightly, annoyed that another important matter was being interrupted by the knight, but otherwise kept his features undisturbed. 

Hux didn’t try, giving the other man an unimpressed glare. 

“We are in the middle of something very important.” Fixing his shoulders tightly, straight and solid, Hux narrowed his eyes further on Lord Ren. “We don’t need another ‘fighter to go up in flames.”

“We have our meeting with the Supreme Leader in ten minutes.”

“Which gives me five more minutes to organise when and how testing the ‘fighters will be done. I’ll be on my way shortly.” Cutting his gaze away was a dismissal that Lord Ren ignored, waiting for their meeting to finish.

When Hux and Ren left the question crept up on him.

Was Lord Ren making the point of running into him?

*

The next morning he arrived on the bridge two minutes early. It wasn’t anything he planned on, it happened to simply turn out that way. 

That Lord Ren was exiting Hux’s office in a purposeful swagger was unplanned.

Sighing under his breath he continued to his station.

“Lieutenant, may I have a word?”

General Hux stood in his doorway, waiting for him to make his way over.

Lord Ren stopped short, deliberately looking back to him.

Hux stared until Ren turned and walked off.

Mitaka hesitated, only joining him in the office when Hux gestured for him, his stare shiftng into what he fondly called business mode. 

“If that man was put into a bacta tank long enough would he ever be right in the head?” Hux wondered aloud, shaking his head slowly.

“I can think of better practical uses for bacta rather than theoretical ideas,” he commented.

A small smirk pulled at his lips. “The practical use being my fist to his face?” Brushing the temptation aside Hux straightened, fixing his gaze on him. “Now, we need to discuss-”

The door to his office chimed.

Hux stiffened but didn’t look away. “Ren, go away!” 

The voice on the other side of the door was similarly modulated but accented, and female. “You asked me to arrive at the beginning of shift, Sir.”

Hux worked his jaw but otherwise didn’t raise his voice or scowl further. Offering him an apologetic look he took a deep exhale. “Yes Captain, please enter.”

Mitaka slipped out after Captain Phasma entered.

Only then did he catch the swish of black fabric from the corner of his eye. 

The sharp turn of Lord Ren striding towards the door that led to and from the bridge.

By luck or distraction, his own or Lord Ren’s, he didn’t see the knight for the rest of the morning. He had to step out of the bridge on a couple of occasions but by the time he was returning he still hadn’t seen any sign of the thick black layers.

When he saw movement from the corner of his eye he feared the worse. Relaxed considerably when he realised it was Hux coming back from the hangar, the replacement parts needed for the TIE Fighters having arrived.

It was as though Hux hadn’t expected to see him either but when he did he hastened in his direction. “Before you return to your station I need to see you in my office.”

“Yes Sir.” He followed him in, started when the General went to lock the door. Normally he kept it unlocked in the event anyone needed to speak to him. This was foreboding but he forced himself to relax. Mostly. “Do you need me to oversee the repairs done on the TIE Fighters?”

“No, the hangar crew will be taking care of that.” Clasping his hands behind his back Hux changed the subject. “Have you seen Lord Ren since earlier this morning?”

“I believe not. I’ve been busy and I presume he’s occupied too.” Unsure of the pertinence of the question he hesitated before speaking again. “The less he’s watching me the better.”

Hux nodded in agreement. “If he’s disturbing your work let me know.”

“He isn’t.”

“I’m glad to know he doesn’t affect you.” His shoulders relaxed a fraction. “Considering that he never made it his business before to get in your way I’d understand if it was bothering to you.” 

He couldn’t help but sigh. Normally he wouldn’t have been less than military when speaking to Hux but in the privacy of his office he wouldn’t be chided by the others. Hux even appeared sympathetic on the matter. “You’ve noticed that too.”

“Between you and me, Ren has been underfoot as of late,” Hux pointed out.

Mitaka took a few seconds to compute that statement. “But you two work together.”

“Co-command together, work separately,” Hux corrected, expression wry. “He primarily has his own mission, which he often needs assistance on by using our resources and ‘troopers, but we don’t normally share missions or duties. He’s been more of a distraction the way he’s been constantly about.”

“Could it be a directive from the Supreme Leader? In regards to his interest in you,” Mitaka hastened to add. 

“I don’t see it as such but anything is possible,” Hux acknowledged before making his way around his desk.

His eyes admiring the long slim lines of Hux’s back met up with his fantasies, prompting the words to come faster than common sense. “Could it be he’s interested in you?”

Hux jerked to a stop, chin twisting back in his direction. “That is impossible.”

Possible for me, Mitaka’s mind offered happily.

He knew he didn’t speak the words aloud, common sense working as it should be now, but Hux’s gaze lifted a fraction, all the better to rake over his face. He took back his steps, approaching him slowly until they stood face to face. “Lieutenant Mitaka-”

The door chimed again. 

Hux stayed, quiet and studying him.

A second chime interrupted.

Mitaka wanted to yell to make them leave.

His hand brushed forward the few inches separating them, gloved fingertips barely brushing over Hux’s jacket.

A third chime.

Mitaka didn’t hold back his scowl when he unlocked the door, wishing he could fling it wide when Lord Ren stood blocking his way.

Knowing better than to argue he swallowed down the urge, calmly making his way over to his console.

*

Tempting as it was to destroy his console in a Lord Ren manner he worked the rest of his shift in peace, trying not to think about said man. The task was very easy since his thoughts were primarily focussed on Hux.

His expression had been far too penetrating when they stood in his office. Observing and marking him mentally, evaluating every little detail of his being. 

It wracked him.

He didn’t know if he was expected to obey the scrutiny or disobey.

His mind still didn’t know.

Quickly and silently he got up, glad that no one watched him go. 

Had he been around Lord Ren didn’t de-lurk when he slipped inside the office at Hux’s permission.

Mitaka didn’t stop to think whether it was right when he set the door to lock behind him.

Hux stood up, fingers pressed lightly to his desk. “Lieutenant, can I help you?”

“What would you have done if I said Lord Ren was bothering me?” It wasn’t the question he wanted to ask but standing awkwardly fidgeting for words wasn’t an alternative. 

Hux’s expression changed from inquisitive to concerned, almost darkly so. “Is he?”

“No. that’s not the case at all – Sir.” Realising he hadn’t addressed him properly when he first entered Mitaka tacked it on. “I’m asking hypothetically. You can’t particularly force your equal to obey your orders but if it had been an issue… what then?” 

Apparently it hadn’t been a possibility for him either, leaving him pensively bowing his head. “I would’ve spoken to him, reminding him that his duties to protect and command the ship leave him with as much responsibility to do no harm to the crew.”

It sounded far too automatic to his ears but a fitting response from the General. Perhaps that’s where his question was wrong, asking specific a matter that affected the ship and crew. 

What he wanted to ask was personal.

He needed to know the truth.

“What if I was interested in you?” 

Hux’s shoulders tensed as he looked up. “Lieutenant, I was asking you earlier in regards to your physical protection.”

“You should’ve considered that before you locked the door behind me this morning, Sir.” Mitaka took a step forward, grimly satisfied when the General flinched back. “When you didn’t answer the door right away.”

“Let me remind you that I am your superior, I am a leader to the ship and crew,” Hux countered, straightening himself and holding firm once they stood in front of each other. “What I do towards the men and women is to be noble, not using my power to my advantage for wrong-doing immoral causes.”

“Let Lord Ren do his duty for the ship, he is commander just as you are. On top of his duties he’s also responsible for much of its destruction. You too should be granted leeway.” Mitaka bit the tip of his tongue, so close to what he wanted, watching Hux’s face for any sign of succumbing. Wanting and waiting. He sucked in a breath, grasping hold of another fact coming to light. “Clearly he knows something that we hadn’t known previously, taking so much time and effort to make sure that we weren’t alone to act on our impulses.”

Hux’s gaze flitted sideways but his tone stayed gritty. “Lieutenant Mitaka, get back to your station.”

“No.” Standing firm, faint smile on his lips, he kept his breath light yet steady. This close he could see a light dusting of pink slowly spread over Hux’s cheeks. “I’m not leaving. If you wanted me to leave you’d have unlocked the door already.”

“This is not-” Cutting himself off Hux shook his head. “You are my subordinate, this is a grave misconduct on my part, let alone your behaviour.”

Taking one more step closer his fingers at last touched the jacket, felt the slim but solid form past the stiff fabric. “Let Lord Ren be the commander just this once.”

“Mitaka.” Honorifics ignored in favour of warning Hux’s eyes met his. “I won’t.”

“Please.” The word stole his breath, lightheaded, making it so easy to falter, the excuse for leaning in, lips hovering over Hux’s cheek.

The word chanted in his head, stomped out when Hux turned the wrong way, warm skin against lips.

He clung to the fabric and twisted further to catch lips with his own.

Grinned when a kiss opened between them.

He knew he was being overeager and presumptuous when he curled his hand into the belt, pulling Hux in as much as he was crowding Hux. Horribly stupid when he pushed Hux back to the desk, catching him at the edge, nearly seating him with pent up desires lit to reality. He didn’t want to stop, wouldn’t.

Didn’t, groaned into Hux’s mouth when he met his intensity. 

“You chose the worst time and space,” Hux muttered against his chin, nipping before rising. Mitaka was about to protest when Hux walked him, hands tight on his waist and elbow, while he backed around the desk.

“Can’t be that bad, you’re not trying to reschedule me.” Hux was accommodating him, to his delight, sitting down in the chair and dragging him onto his lap. He grasped at Hux’s shoulders, clenched when fingers pulled down the zipper enough to bare his throat.

“Quiet Mitaka, you are still on shift.”

“So are you.” Impatient wiggling on both their parts proved neither was a concern, trousers newly tight. Still the rest of the crew weren’t that far away. Bridge work that day was boring and the sound would carry. Quiet but for a needy whine he kissed Hux, curving himself into hands that gripped and pulled him down and in. 

He shuffled up the half-second necessary to let trousers and underwear get yanked down just enough to free his erection. 

Scrambled to help Hux with his uniform, the chair squeaking under their combined hasty movements and weight.

Gasped when their thighs met again, skin flushed and hot.

When Hux grasped both their lengths Mitaka swallowed down his yelp, smothered the groan that followed the slide and twist of leather fingers by reclaiming his mouth. The feel of the glove was unexpected, counterpoint to the precum worked over both cocks, leather warming up and wetting visibly in the light.

Squeezing and stroking, angled up to slide him in closer, Mitaka squeezed his eyes shut, panting to the room.

Bit his tongue when he realised that Hux switched hands, slick tip of one finger dipping shallowly in his hole. 

“Hux, please,” he begged on a whisper, grinding back and forth, to finger then to his hand. His hands shook, fingers pulling at the hairs at the nape of Hux’s neck, sinking back to shoulders, squeezing at his biceps before yanking at the collar of his jacket. Barely getting his fingers to cooperate he undid it enough to bare his throat, nipping at his collarbone, sucking up along to his shoulder.

Leather stroking over his slit had him biting down.

Hux’s groan had him grinning and biting again.

Squeezing Hux’s hips with his knees, working Hux’s hand with minute thrusts of his own hips.

Breath catching in Hux’s throat, watching the visible hitch from under hooded eyelids, Mitaka lathed at his new favourite spot, sliding jacket zipper further down with his groping hand. It was a gasp that escaped Hux’s lips when his fingers found his nipple through his undershirt.

A startled moan parted his when Hux pressed his finger fully inside, probing deeper rather than stretching. 

It was a good start. He wanted his cock inside him but that would’ve had him shouting. As it was he was barely keeping himself quiet, gasping and muttering against Hux’s neck when he worked both his hands, shifting and playing in time, working in and out, stroking both their cocks, hot and heavy, pulsing against each other. 

Closing his eyes he could see himself bent over his console, Hux standing behind him, toying him with both hands.

Or perhaps over his desk, pounding into him slow and hard, hands tight on his hips to keep him at his control.

Mitaka felt kisses against his face, cheek to lips and further down, encouraging him to lift his chin up.

Hux’s mouth skated further down the more he lifted his face, slowly opening his eyes, gasps seemingly loud in the room. The rustle of fabric was white noise, the pounding of his blood beating in time with Hux’s hands. Quick and flustered, leaving him gaping to the ceiling. 

Dipped his head further back, biting his lips as the tempo increased, his thumb teasing the ridge, smearing shared precum around. 

Hux bit his collarbone. He could feel the heat rising to his skin, the promised bruise that would colour later.

Hux grunted softly when he pinched his nipple harder, his other hand scratching in attempt to pull his back into thrusting with him. He lapped up his throat, kissed him lightly unlike his tighter grip. 

He wouldn’t let him get away with that. He bit into the kiss, gripping his waist and knees tight to his hips, sucking lewdly to match the twist of hips and that wonderful hand. 

He wasn’t sure who was making the noise when one finger became two inside him. Only that he needed it harder and deeper. He tried to keep it in check by keeping the kiss long as possible but when breath became an issue he gasped for breath, panting and dropping his forehead to Hux’s.

Watched Hux when his eyes shuttered.

Squeezed his eyes in turn once he came over his hand with one last wrung stroke and shared thrust. 

Settling down slowly, weight on Hux’s legs, he sighed. He would’ve sagged against him entirely but Hux’s hand had withdrawn from his ass, holding him back by the hip. He was halfway to pouting but opening his eyes had him rounding his mouth. 

Watching Hux watching him as he lapped his glove clean made his cock ache anew. 

“Get back to your station.” 

He was pretty sure he was being scolded. Despite Hux’s smirk before resuming his licking.

Standing was a struggle, if only for trying to figure out how to unwind his legs from Hux’s without toppling to the ground. Once he was on his feet he zipped up his pants and made sure his jacket was draped properly. A cursory look ensured that he hadn’t made a mess of the fabric, pleased to see that Hux had indeed taken care of them.

He turned to make his way to the door but Hux’s hand on his shoulder stilled him. 

He stepped around him, hands settling alongside his neck to adjust the collar straight for the zipper to be pulled up.

Mitaka breathed in deeply, the scent of himself on Hux’s hands overwhelming.

“Yes Sir.” His throat tightened of his own doing, voice shaky. Surprisingly it was one of Hux’s thumbs stroking the side of his neck that helped to steady him. “Thank you.”

There was no smile given to him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted one but Hux’s gentle nod and hand fully curving around his neck was all the encouragement he needed before leaving.

The next morning he stayed silent when the next officer over from him groaned, watching Lord Ren and General Hux stride through the middle path between the rows of consoles. 

Yet he couldn’t hold back a snort when what might’ve been a push to Hux’s back was a lingering touch of Lord Ren’s hand that Hux pointedly side-stepped and took a larger step forward to avoid.

That did look of interest.

Knowing that the very spot of Hux’s back likely had three red scratches to colour it.

Lord Ren jerked his head in his direction but Mitaka was already focussed on his work.

The next time Lord Ren forcibly shouldered him he knew he deserved it. 

He only hoped that it would be the General who would see fit to punish him properly.


End file.
